12 Days of Total Drama
by WillowWitch
Summary: The Total Drama cast is forced to sing their version of 12 Days of Christmas. Mild chaos ensues. Merry Christmas, everyone!


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the song itself

* * *

"_On the 1__st__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me…_" sang Chris.

"_A million dollars in cash_" sang Heather and Alejandro, who glared at each other.

* * *

"_On_ _the 2__nd__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me…_" sang Chris.

"_Two dozen teens_" sang Katie and Sadie happily.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" sang Heather and Alejandro.

* * *

"_On the 3__rd__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" sang Chris.

"_Three winners_" sang Tyler and Ezekiel, shrugging at each other.

"_Two dozen teens_" sang Katie and Sadie, looking at each other.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" Heather and Alejandro continued.

* * *

"_On the 4__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" sang Chris.

"_Four seasons_" sang Harold and LeShawna, staring at Chris with annoyance.

"_Three winners_" sang Tyler and Ezekiel again.

"_Two dozen teens_" Katie and Sadie sang again, glancing at everyone else questionably.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" sang Heather and Alejandro, turning away from each other.

* * *

"_On the 5__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" sang Chris.

"Five TV hosts!" shouted Izzy and Eva, causing everyone to cringe.

"_Four seasons_" sand Harold and LeShawna, rubbing their heads.

"_Three winners_" sang Tyler and Ezekiel, cleaning their ears.

"_Two dozen teens_" sang Katie and Sadie.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" sand Heather and Alejandro, checking their watches impatiently.

* * *

"_On the 6__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" sang Chris.

"_Six antagonists_" sang Noah and Owen, one sighing while the other rocked out.

"_Five TV Hosts_" sang Eva, stopping Izzy from shouting again.

"_Four seasons_" sang Harold and LeShawna, silently thanking Eva.

"_Three winners_" Tyler and Ezekiel sang, raising their eyebrow at Izzy.

"_Two dozen teens_" Katie and Sadie both sang, yawning.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" sang Heather and Alejandro, rolling their eyes.

* * *

"_On the 7__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" sang Chris.

"_Seven different team names_" sang Duncan and Gwen, looking irritated and utterly aggravated.

"_Six antagonists_" sang Noah and Owen, playing Rock, Paper, and Scissors on the side.

"_Five TV- _OWW!" shouted Eva, as Izzy bit the hand covering her mouth.

"_Four seasons_" sang LeShawna and Harold, backing away from the laughing red-head.

"_Three winners_" sang Tyler and Ezekiel, backing away as Eva began to fume.

"_Two dozen teens_" sang Katie and Sadie as Eva chased Izzy around the studio.

"_And a million dollars in_- OOOFF!" shouted Heather and Alejandro as the two were knocked over by Eva chasing Izzy.

* * *

"_On the 8__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" sang Chris.

"_Eight aftermaths_" Geoff and Bridgette sang together proudly.

"_Seven different team names_" Duncan and Gwen sang, beginning to grow monotone.

"_This is so stupid_" Noah sang, rolling his eyes while Owen began dozing off.

"_Five TV Hosts_" sang Eva after knocking Izzy out.

"_Four seasons_" Harold and LeShawna sang,

"_Three winners_" sang Tyler and Ezekiel, scratching the backs of their heads at seeing Izzy still.

"_Two dozen teens_" sang Katie and Sadia as they watched Izzy's unconscious body wordlessly.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" Sang Heather and Alejandro, who were in bandages.

* * *

"_On the 9__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" Chris started.

"_Nine relationships_" sang Cody and Sierra, Cody trying to scoot away from the stalker.

"_Eight aftermaths_" Geoff and Bridgette sang again.

"_I want to kill Chris_" Duncan and Gwen sang together, high fiving each other as the others giggled.

"_Six antagonists_" sang Noah, Owen starting to snore.

"_Five TV Hosts_" grunted Eva, wanting Izzy to wake up again so she could stop.

"_Four seasons_" sang Harold and LeShawna, both trying to stop themselves from laughing at Duncan and Gwen's joke.

"_Three winners_" Tyler and Ezekiel sang, snickering with Harold and LeShawna.

"_Two dozen teens_" Katie and Sadie sang, trying not to laugh.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" Heather and Alejandro sang, Heather filing her nails as Alejandro watched in boredom.

* * *

"_On the 10__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" Chris started.

"_Ten of Heather's hairo's_" sang Lindsay and Beth, everyone laughing as Heather glared at the two of them.

"_Nine relationships_" sang Sierra and Cody, still laughing.

"_E-Eight a-aftermaths_" Geoff and Bridgette sputtered, holding in their laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Duncan and Gwen, not caring about the song.

"Heh heh heh heh" Noah laughed as Owen began to wake up.

"_Five TV Hosts_!" sang Izzy, and Eva looked at her strangely as she jumped up from her unconsciousness.

"_Four seas_- Bwa ha haha!" laughed Harold and LeShawna, and Heather glared at them still.

"_Three winners_" sang Tyler and Ezekiel, trying to hold in their laughter.

"_Two dozen teens_" giggled Katie and Sadie.

"_And a million dollars in cash_" sang Heather and Alejandro, and everyone burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted at them.

* * *

"_On the 11__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" started Chris, rubbing his temple.

"_Eleven alliances_" Courtney and Justin sang.

"_Ten of Heather's hairdo's_" sang Lindsay and Beth, laughing at Heather as she fumed.

"_Nine relation_- CODY!" shouted Sierra, jumping on Cody, who yelped in surprise and fell over.

"_Eight_- AGGHH!" shouted Geoff and Bridgette as Cody knocked them over, making them kiss each other. They immediately started making out.

"Ahahaahahaha!" laughed Duncan and Gwen at the hilarity of the scene as Chris grew angrier.

"BUUUUUUUURP" Owen belched, causing Noah and others to laugh.

"Good one, Big O!" Izzy complimented, completely forgetting the song as Eva shrugged.

"Is it over, yet?" asked LeShawna to Harold, who shrugged.

"Three winners, eh! YO!" shouted Ezekiel, free-styling the song since no one was paying attention. Tyler just laughed.

"I'm getting tired, Chris" Katie and Sadie said together.

"_And the many idiots here_" sang Heather and Alejandro together annoyed as they watched the scene, and they looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"KNOCK IT OFF OR YOU'RE DOING THIS SONG ALL OVER AGAIN" shouted Chef.

* * *

"_On the 12__th__ day of Christmas, Total Drama gave me_…" sang Chris.

"_Twelve more characters_" sang DJ and Trent, as Trent strummed his guitar and DJ petted Bunny.

"_Eleven alliances_" sang Courtney and Justin, huffing at the annoyance of this song.

"_Ten of Heather's hairdo's_" sang Lindsay and Beth, containing their composure.

"_Nine relationships_" sang Cody and Sierra, who was forced to leave him alone for the rest of the song.

"_Eight aftermaths_" sang Geoff and Bridgette, who were sore from being knocked over.

"_Seven different team names_" sang Duncan and Gwen, who didn't want to do this again.

"_Six antagonists_" sang Owen and Noah.

"_Five TV Hosts_" sand Eva and Izzy, Eva holding Izzy still.

"_Four seasons_" sang LeShawna and Harold.

"_Three winners_" sang Tyler and Ezekiel.

"_Two dozen teens_" sang Katie and Sadie.

And everyone sang together harmoniously:

"_**AND A MILLION DOLLARS IN CASH**_"

~END~

Merry Christmas!


End file.
